Heaven's Wrath
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: An Alternate Ending to Evangelion. After Kaji's death he finds himself in Heaven. But he's not prepared to let the End of Evangelion-no, the World-happen. Who would know the crack team sent to stop Seele's plans would be the beings NERV fought? Don't own.


"Please!"

Kaji knew it was selfish. He was greedy to ask this woman for help, in the end. After all, when he'd died, he'd been reunited with his brother. It wasn't that this 'Heaven' was bad. Hell, he hadn't been expecting to end up there.

He'd died, praying SEELE's plans for Third Impact would be stopped by Misato and Shinji. But if what Tabris said was true...

And _that_ was confusing. That the Angels NERV had defeated with the Evangelion had also gone to this 'Heaven'. What was more, they looked different. Not really human, but humanoid perhaps.

Kaji hadn't seen any of there faces, other then Adam.

Lilith had dark skin and wore a blue and green plug suit. She was comparatively nice to Kaji-wanting information about the Evangelion. She had issues with Adam.

Sachiel was more of a floating mermaid, with green hair that flowed over face and body-making gender impossible to figure out. They held a red crystal ball.

Shamshel wielded two electro whips and wore purple robes, pink hair hiding their gender.

Ramiel appeared...ah...to be a mirror of sorts. Kaji had started avoiding him/her/it when he realized that Angel reflected people from your past-even if they weren't dead. It turned out Ramiel also had a strange sense of Humor-the Angel had expected Kaji to maybe be aroused seeing Misato. Instead he'd burst into tears thinking the woman he loved had died.

Sachiel looked like a mermaid. But Gagheil was completely humanoid, except for the scales. Of, and he had teeth which he kept flashing in grins. Sharp looking teeth.

Israfel was actually a pair of twins, who enjoyed partying, but neither was far apart from the other. One was female, one was male. She had silver hair, he had red, and both had purple eyes.

Sandalaphon was a kid-still teething it seemed. That made sense given how she'd barely been born when they fought her. Gagheil was fond of her. If Kaji guessed, Sandy-as he called her-looked about two with blood red hair, and another set of jaws like Gagheil's.

Matareal was tall and kind of lanky. It had taken Kaji a bit to realize the reason they so often walked on hands and legs was because the arms were nearly as long as the rest of their body.

Sahaquiel was always meditating, bald like some oriental monks, and wearing a blind fold. He was constantly meditating.

Ireul-well, Kaji still hadn't seen him. He spent the whole time surrounded by books, absorbing knowledge and speaking in _every_ language.

Leliel was often in the company of Ramiel-a shadow. It was a she, guessing off her voice. She had a habit of reaching up in the shadows and playing 'guess who' with the others.

Bardiel knitted. A lot. It seemed like the very clothing they wore-again, impossible to tell the gender because of the hooded robe-was what they knitted.

Zeruel, best Kaji could guess, was a ribbon dancer. But something about her ribbons seemed dangerous.

Arael was stunnng, and interesting contrast to Ramiel and Leliel. While Ramiel had no true form beyond maybe see through glass and Leliel's form was that of darkness, Arael was light. Apparently she was a hint of telepathic.

Armisael looked pregnant. Kaji wasn't sure if Tabris was joking when he said her child was also Rei's.

Adam and Tabris were one in the same in appearance-Kaworu Nagisa. He'd been going by Tabris since his own Death, when he'd updated Kaji of the goings of NERV since Kaji's death. And he informed him of Seele's plans now that the Angels were defeated. What was the punchline?

Everyone would die. But according to Sachiel it was worse then that. It would have been one thing if Seele was wiping out NERV. Kaji was horrified by that.

But if Sachiel was right, _everyone_ meant 2,999,999,998 people on earth. They'd been exact about that number. This thought terrified him. The world was only at three billion given all the catastrophe that had been occurring.

So he'd begged Tabris-the only person he was even barely connected too-for helped. Kaji couldn't let it happen. Tabris had expressed it wasn't his role, but he could take him to someone who might be able to help.

Perhaps Kaji should have asked who it was before he was face to face with the mother of everything. Nor had he realized God would be a woman. Tabris had expressed God was actually genderless. But she looked feminine.

"Don't let them do this!" Kaji shouted.  
"Man kind has brought down their own fate."  
"But they'd going to wipe themselves out!"  
"All but two."  
"You can't be serious. There are people I care about!"  
"And they will join you."  
"Please!"

She didn't respond, facing the other way, and began to laugh.  
"Is that in my favor?" Kaji glanced at Tabris. The Angel sighed.  
"It's not not in your favor."  
"Its been a long time since someone said please." She finally spoke up. "Fine. I will help you change the flow of Destiny. Besides, if Tabris speaks the truth, there's a man who seems to have a distaste for me." She folded her arms. "And arrogant dreams of replacing me."  
"So is this to save everyone...or...?"  
"I will save everyone. But additionally..." The deity sighed. "Gendo Ikari must be punished."


End file.
